Búp bê giấy
by Trang Uchiha
Summary: Yahiko yêu Konan. Nagato yêu Konan. Không - Pain mới là người thực sự yêu Konan.


Tác giả: **Dizzyy**

Người dịch: **Teo** aka tớ

Nguồn:

Link tới fic gốc: /s /7646093 /1 /Paper_Doll

Rated: K+

Ngôn ngữ gốc: English

Thể loại: Romance/Angst

Pairing: Pain/Konan

Độ dài: oneshot

Tình trạng: Hoàn thành

Disclaimer: Các nhân vật thuộc về Kishimoto

**Bản dịch có tại fanfiction . net và theonlymrsuchiha . wordpress. Làm ơn không repost dưới mọi hình thức.**

x

_Hắn sẽ không bao giờ quên được niềm vui lóe lên trong đôi mắt xám lạnh lẽo của nàng mỗi khi nhìn thấy hắn._

Điều đó khiến hắn đau đớn: hắn không thể mang lại cho nàng thứ hạnh phúc như vậy. Pain muốn nàng lo lắng cho hắn; hắn muốn bờ môi mềm mại của nàng cong thành một nụ cười thật nhẹ mỗi khi nhìn thấy hắn; hắn muốn nàng nghĩ về hắn như thể một _con người thật sự _và như một _cá thể tồn tại_ vậy. Không phải một con rối của Nagato. Bởi hắn không phải như thế. Làm sao hắn có thể là một con rối khi Nagato còn chẳng phải là kẻ điều khiển rối? Công việc đó thuộc về tên tóc đỏ (Pain không thể nhớ được tên của anh ta. Hắn chẳng bao giờ nhớ được, trong khi nàng còn đang choáng ngợp tâm trí hắn như vậy. Nếu đem ra so sánh thì họ thật khác nhau). Nhưng khi hắn nghĩ về điều đó…

Hắn đang đùa với ai cơ chứ?

Chắc chắn không phải với hắn. Hắn _đã từng _chẳng là gì cả ngoài một con búp bê, một cái vỏ của Yahiko, một thân thể của Nagato. Hắn là sự giao thoa tính cách của họ – thậm chí còn chẳng tới mức đó. Cho tới lúc này, hắn biết mình chẳng sở hữu một tính cách nào cả. Nhìn lại cuộc đời của mình (hắn không chắc nó có được gọi như thế không), hắn không tin rằng mình từng mỉm cười lấy một lần. Hắn không biết mình từng có cảm xúc không trước điều đặc biệt này. Và cảm thấy điều ấy quả thật rất kì lạ. Hắn biết mình yêu nàng, nhưng trước kia hắn chưa bao giờ có cơ hội trải qua điều đó.

x

_Thậm chí trước khi đôi mắt hắn mở ra, hắn đã nhìn thấy toàn bộ cuộc đời của Yahiko và Nagato. Trước khi đôi mắt hắn mở ra, hắn đã đem lòng yêu._

"Kẻ đầu tiên," Đấng Tạo hóa nói.

"Kẻ đầu tiên," một giọng nói vang vọng, chất giọng của cô lạnh lùng nhưng như một bản nhạc dịu êm rót vào tai hắn. Nghe thấy âm thanh ấy, đôi mắt hắn bừng mở một cách nhanh chóng – trong trạng thái này hắn được lập trình để làm mọi việc một cách nhanh chóng – và trần nhà màu xám được trang trí một cách nghệ thuật là thứ hắn nhìn thấy đầu tiên. Đúng vậy, hắn đã không dành tới một giây để ngưỡng mộ kiến trúc đó, bởi giọng nói ấy đang ở bên hắn, nhưng ngay khi nghiêng đầu để nhìn về phía nàng, hắn cảm thấy cơ cổ của mình bất động và hắn bắt buộc phải nhìn lên trần nhà.

"Hắn đã tỉnh giấc," nàng khẽ nói, và hắn có thể cảm thấy ánh nhìn thanh tú của nàng trên người mình. Tại sao, ôi tại sao hắn lại không thể nghiêng đầu được? Để ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt thiên thần của nàng, quan sát, và khắc ghi mọi đường nét đẹp đẽ tới khó thở. _Ah, nhưng ngươi biết nàng ấy trông như thế nào rồi mà, _hắn tự tranh cãi với bản thân mình. Nhưng hắn đã không nghe theo. Không hẳn, bởi những điều đó không nằm trong kí ức của hắn; chúng là của Thủ lĩnh. Hắn muốn chiêm ngưỡng vẻ đẹp của nàng với đôi mắt mới của hắn – Thủ lĩnh không thể ban cho hắn một ân huệ nhỏ nhoi nhường đó sao? _Nó không hề nhỏ nhoi đâu. Tưởng tượng xem ngươi sẽ đánh đổi bất cứ thứ gì để có thể nhìn thấy nàng dù chỉ trong một tích tắc…_

Nhưng thay vào đó, hắn bị ép trở lại bất tỉnh nhân sự, suy nghĩ cuối cùng của hắn là một điều ước rằng ít nhất hắn có thể được _mơ _tới nàng.

Tất nhiên, đó là một khao khát rất phù phiếm. Búp bê không thể mơ.

x

_Ôi, hắn mong mỏi được tự nói lên nỗi lòng mình biết bao, muốn được tự chọn lựa câu từ của mình. Giá như hắn có thể, được vậy, cuối cùng hắn sẽ có cơ hội để thổ lộ…_

"Pain."

Giọng nói êm ái kéo hắn ra khỏi những suy tư, và trái tim không còn sự sống của hắn thổn thức trong lồng ngực như mỗi khi hắn nghe thấy giọng nói của nàng. Hoặc ít ra, hắn thích giả vờ rằng nó có thể thổn thức. Hắn thầm nghĩ rằng không nên trả lời để nàng gọi tên hắn một lần nữa; đối với hắn, mối quan hệ giữa họ càng đậm sâu mỗi khi họ gọi tên nhau và tâm trí của hắn lóe lên những tia hi vọng rằng một ngày nào đó, hắn và nàng có thể ở bên.

"Pain," nàng nói một lần nữa, có đôi chút kiên quyết. Một nụ cười nhẹ khẽ nở trên môi khi hắn quay lại, đối diện với thiên thần đẹp đẽ của mình. Nhìn vào làn mưa ảm đạm của Ame quá lâu, giờ chiêm ngưỡng nàng như thể ngụp lặn trong nước hồ sau nghìn ngày kẹt giữa sa mạc vậy. Nhìn ngắm nàng luôn đem lại cảm giác như vậy…

"Ừ." Giọng nói của hắn trầm mặc và vô cảm; nó khiến hắn rùng mình. Hắn có thể mỉm cười, nhưng đó là với một nỗ lực rất vĩ đại. Nếu không thì về cơ bản là hắn không thể biểu lộ bất cứ cảm xúc nào.

"Hidan và Kakuzu đã thu phục thành công Nhị vĩ."

"Tôi sẽ đi triệu tập tất cả mọi người xuống tầng hầm," hắn ngừng lại, nhìn nàng. "Đi thôi."

Và cuộc trò chuyện của họ chỉ có thế. Hắn ghét cách họ nói vắn tắt với nhau, và cố gắng kéo dài lời nói ra hết mức có thể bằng mọi cách: dừng lại, một chút do dự, những ánh nhìn bất tận – nhưng ngay cả với những điều đó, cuộc trò chuyện của hai người luôn ngắn và đi đúng vào trọng tâm. Pain không thích rằng nói lên suy nghĩ của mình là một điều quá khó khăn đối với hắn, thốt nên những lời hắn muốn nói.

_"Cảm ơn."_

_"Đi thôi."_

_"Xin chào."_

Ngay cả những câu từ đó cũng quá khó nhọc. Giọng nói của hắn chịu sự điều khiển của Nagato. Trước đây hắn không bận tâm tới điều này lắm, nhưng giờ… hắn nhận rằng đi cùng với những lời nói của hắn luôn là sự căng thẳng.

X

_Trong mắt hắn, nàng tuyệt đối hoàn hảo._

Pain yêu từng chi tiết nhỏ nhặt nhất của nàng.

Chẳng có điều gì khiến hắn căm ghét cả, tới những thói xấu hắn cũng yêu thích. Nàng quá lạnh lùng, khép chặt cánh cửa lòng mình và mỉm cười quá ít, quá xa vời, chưa kể những nụ cười ấy chỉ được dành cho Nagato, nhưng hắn chẳng hề bận tâm. Hắn chỉ thấy rằng, tất cả mọi người đều quá hạnh phúc – họ non nớt, ngây thơ và ngu xuẩn. Nhưng nàng lại thông tuệ và thấu hiểu nỗi đau, thế là hắn tự mê muội trong niềm vui rằng giữa họ có một mối liên hệ. Cả hai đều ngập chìm trong khổ đau, chơi vơi giữa biển sầu và chỉ có thể níu lấy nhau. Dù sao đi nữa, hắn cũng chỉ muốn nghĩ như vậy thôi.

Nhưng vấn đề là hắn không thể ghét một chút gì về nàng. Đó là điều không thể, và hắn cũng chẳng buồn phủ nhận. Giọng nói êm ái của nàng không bao giờ khiến hắn cảm thấy phiền phức cho dù thốt lên ngôn từ nào đi chăng nữa. Đôi mắt xám của nàng sẽ luôn đẹp đẽ ngay cả khi nó nhíu lại thành một cái nhìn lạnh lùng. Làn da của nàng, mịn màng như giấy, sẽ vĩnh viễn đẹp xinh đối với hắn kể cả sau này nàng có già đi và xuất hiện những nếp nhăn.  
Pain khao khát tới tột cùng – hắn _khẩn thiết_ - được bày tỏ nỗi lòng mình, nói rằng nàng thật kì diệu và hắn sẽ mãi mãi yêu nàng.

x

_Nhưng cuối cùng, hắn chỉ là một con búp bê._

Khi kẻ tóc vàng đó hạ gục hắn, đó là một chiến thắng rất vĩ đại, bởi dù sao đi nữa cũng là thân thể cuối cùng của hắn rồi. Nhưng cuộc chiến vẫn chưa tới hồi kết – Pain ghét điều đó. Tại sao _hắn _không thể là bản thể? Người nắm giữ mọi quyền năng? Hắn cũng muốn trở nên quan trọng. Hắn muốn mọi người nguyền rủa tên của hắn, chứ không phải Nagato. Hắn muốn Konan khóc vì hắn. Không phải Nagato.

Pain nằm trong những mảnh đất vụn, rùng mình, tuyệt vọng. Khoảnh khắc đó, hắn cảm thấy nuối tiếc biết bao: hối hận vì hắn chưa thổ lộ với Konan tình cảm của mình, nuối tiếc vì hắn không phải là một con người, và cho tới tận bây giờ, đây là lần đầu tiên hắn được nếm trải tình yêu. Trong giây phút cận kề cái chết, dần trở nên lạnh giá, một con rối vô dụng đã bị đứt dây. Một con búp bê thảm hại và rách nát.

Nhưng những nuối tiếc ấy chợt tan biến, khi một đôi mắt xám xuất hiện trước mặt hắn. Hắn hở một nụ cười – lần đầu tiên hắn biết mỉm cười là như thế nào. Với một tay của mình, hắn run rẩy đưa lên để chạm tới tay nàng, và cuối cùng, hắn cảm thấy bản thân của mình được giải thoát khỏi lời nguyền độc địa ấy.

"Konan," hắn thì thầm, dòng lệ tuôn rơi từ khóe mắt. "Tôi yêu em."

Nàng mỉm cười, rồi quay lưng bước đi.

x

END


End file.
